My Sweet Prince
by HyperMusic96
Summary: Adiccion . A veces nos drogamos infiltradamente con lo que menos creemos . Yo succionare tu vitalidad . Te recordare...


Nota del autor : Hola mis queridos y no tan queridos lectores , siendo las 8 de la mañana , escribi este song-fic como una especie de disculpa(y de impulso) hacia quienes esperaban la continuacion de mis fics . Esta vez se trata de My Sweet Prince , cancion de Placebo . Espero y se entienda el mensaje que trato de expresar atravez de este song-fic .

PD:Disculpen las faltas ortograficas e.e

PD:

Saludos y hasta la proxima :)

1,2,3...

**Never thought you'd make me perspire.**  
**Never thought I'd do you the same.**  
**Never thought I'd fill with desire.**  
**Never thought I'd feel so ashamed...**

El silencio inundaba el lugar y el joven rubio de ojos azules empezaba con su jornada del dia . Era un gran inicio de una velada para gente atormentada . La sepulcral voz sono en todo el bar . Su respiracion era pausada y el humo que salia de su inexpresivo cigarro , era muestra de sus gritos solitarios . La musica se volvio su anestesia diaria que calmaba sus ansias de querer salir . El seguia esperando a su principe .

La gente coreaba y meneaba sus cabezas al ritmo de la cancion . Una espectral luz , cubria todo el lugar . El joven tenia su vista pegada en la mesa con menos luz del lugar . Habia fogosa pareja que se deboraban por completo , ambos querian encontrar a su salvacion , mientras tantos , de brutales movimientos y forsejeos inutiles , intentaban recordar la parte superficial de su memoria que ya no estaba con ellos .

Su inexpresiva mirada volteo hacia la puerta del lugar y entonces...

**Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.**  
**So before I end my day, remember..**  
**My sweet prince, you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**You are the one...**

Lo noto , si , lo noto , al fin! . Habia llegado la droga que no te destruye . Al fin podria desmayarse y soñar cuanto quisiera . El no necesitaba seguir en ese calabozo . Era como si le hubieran tirado las llaves de su casa a la que no podia entrar . Estaba a salvo tal vez...

**Never thought I'd have to retire**  
**Never thought I'd have to abstain**  
**Never thought all this could back fire**  
**Close up the hole in my vain**

**Me and my valuable friend**  
**can fix all the pain away**  
**So before I end my day**  
**remember**

**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**

Su terapia de ojos perlas que estaban llenos de vida , habia llegado . Le arrancaria sus alas a un angel y esta consciente de ello . Su cara denotaba inocencia , la inocencia que a el le faltaba .

La cancion empezaba a llegar al climax y la ronca voz cada vez sonaba mas humana . Los duros ojos del joven de ojos azules , se cristalisaron y miraron con picardia a la joven de perlados ojos . El necesitaba cambiar de droga , lo necesitaba ya! .

**Never thought I'd get any higher**  
**Never thought you'd fuck with my brain**  
**Never thought all this could expire**  
**Never thought you'd go break the chain**

Era comer o ser comido . Estaba a un paso de devorar a su presa y esta , solo se dedicaba a mirarlo como si de alguien hinoptisado se tratara . Una pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia y necesidad , se asomo por su rostro . Era la hora .

El joven se acerco y...

**Me and you baby,**  
**still flush all the pain away**

**-**Como te llamas? - El rostro del rubio estaba lleno de malicia y lagrimas que caian desde lo mas profundo de su ser .

-Hinata... - Ella no dejaba de observarlo y fue ahi cuando...

-Ese sera el nombre de mi droga entonces... . Yo , te recordare...! - De feroces y violentos movimientos , se fundio en ella y devoro a pedazos su fragil ser .

**So before I end my day**  
**remember**  
**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**you are the one**  
**My sweet prince**  
**My sweet prince **


End file.
